An inductor corresponding to a coil electronic component is a representative passive element configuring an electronic circuit together with a resistor and a capacitor to remove noise.
The inductor may be classified into a multilayer type inductor, a thin film type inductor, and the like. Among them, the thin film type inductor is appropriate for being relatively thinly manufactured. Therefore, the thin film type inductor has recently been utilized in various fields, and an attempt to further decrease thickness of a component has been continuously conducted in accordance with the trend toward complexation, multi-functionalization, and slimness of set components. Accordingly, a scheme capable of securing high performance and reliability in spite of the trend toward the slimness of the coil electronic component in the related art has been demanded.